A love letter (platonic) between friends
by Cotto
Summary: The concept is that while Willow is in a 'mental hospital' (in season 7) she recieves a letter from Buffy that warms her heart. The relationship between those ladies to me seems only sisterly. Also, Willow, due to the stories I have read, strikes me as somebody who'd care about life, so: Pro-Life Willow. Buffy also objects to monsters, and this includes human monsters, so...


**Date Started: 3-30-14**

**A Platonic Love Letter Between Friends.**

_**By James Carmody.**_

**Pennames: Cotto, Vantiri, Adalack, Mollari, Vorchan, Palpatine, Krulos, Thrawn, amongst others.**

_**Response **__**to **__**challenge **__**on **__**WWOMB: **__**I **__**Love **__**You **__**Cuz.**_

**Disclaimer:** Buffy is a series that belongs in all legal rights to Joss Whedon, I own no rights to the series, this is fanfic, written for fun.

**Author's Notes:** The setting is when Willow is in a "mental hospital" in between seasons 6+7. Amber Macintyre is an original Character, and could be construed as Willow's roommate in the hospital. Also, these women are not behaving themselves! And, yes, I do mean that Dawn got addicted to stealing!- so, yes, kleptohalic is what I mean.

That evening, Willow was in her bed in the room in England where she was receiving treatment for 'magic addiction', and, as she was asleep, the young woman was having a nightmare: she THOUGHT she was awakened by her Vampire twin kissing her, as she would to get a girl aroused- but this would be incest, and that freaked her out! Her roommate, Amber, who's bed was on the other side of the room, couldn't get to sleep; she kept hearing Willow saying in her sleep "No. No. Stop kissing me. No, I said STOP IT!" Amber was confused to say the least.

"Willow, who's kissing you?" she finally asked the redheaded woman, confused. Willow's eyes shot open, "Sorry, nightmare." she said sheepishly. "Specifics, make with them, please." Amber said. Willow could tell her roommate intended to help "When I was about eighteen, I got myself cloned." Willow began. "Two years ago?" Amber asked, to which Miss Rosenberg nodded "She was evil, and well, to put it plainly, she, she tried to have sex with me., that lead to a fight, because I was with a guy, so…" "She raped you?" Amber said, shocked. Willow nodded, responding "Or tried to." "Willow, it doesn't matter, in moral law, intent is the equivalent of accomplishment, in her heart, she DID rape you! That's on HER, mind you, not on you." "I know, Amber, the crime is on the record of the perpetrator, not on the recipient's part… and, since when did **you** get so into moral law, Amber?" "I was raised devout Christian, Catholic actually, and my parents **royally** freaked out when I was found to be addicted to magic, they sent me here, not that I blame them… I needed help, anyway, my family trained me in moral law, and I always had an aptitude for it. What about you?" "Jewish, actually, my Dad would hardly speak to me if he found out some of the things I did." Willow said, ashamed, she didn't want to be cut off from her Dad.

As the two talked, Amber learned that her roommate had become a lesbian, and she knew that that's a sinful behavior, Willow knew that too, and Amber found out that Willow had violated her girlfriend… "I don't know why I trust you." Willow was saying "I just do." "Your Dad wouldn't like the fact that you laid with another girl, let alone raped her." "Hey! I didn't!" Willow stated. Amber's response was "You used a spell to prevent your girlfriend from thinking it through." "I used that spell to calm her down." "In essence, you drugged her, then, while she was under the influence, you two were physically intimate; Fact is, Willow: interfered consent, is the same as partial consent, is the same as semi-non-consent, is the same as non-consent… you grew up in California, isn't that the law on rape there- that sex under the influence equals rape?" *gulp* "yes." "It's the same as if you had sexual intercourse with a mental patient, it may be gentle, but they cannot be construed as consenting." "HEY! NOW! Tara had full command of her faculties!" "But, she was upset, wasn't she?" "Yes." Willow said, "Not entirely sure where this is going, though." "Because she was upset, you used a spell to calm her down… the effect of said spell removed her memories of the fight… that meant that a chunk of what had happened in reality, didn't happen in her head, ergo: she was mentally crippled in the **capacity** to give **informed consent**. You drugged her via a spell, it's the same as feeding her mental health medication; it reduced her mental faculties, oh, sure, conscious thought was clear, but what about her ability to recall what had happened?" Willow sniffled, as it dawned on her that her blonde roommate was correct- she was a rapist! "I still care about you, we're friends, if you'll let it last, but what you did is unacceptable!" Amber said, both of them were seated on the sides of their beds, facing each other.

The next day, things got much better for Miss Willow Rosenberg; she received a letter from Sunnydale, opening it, she read:

July 12th 2002

Devonshire England UK

Willow Danielle Rosenberg

Sunnydale, California

Buffy Anne Summers

Dearest Best Friend: Willow,

I am writing to you to tell you how much I love you. We became close friends almost immediately. Let's be honest; You're just so darn sisterly, to everyone!

In all candor, I was a little disappointed to find out that you were attracted to girls (sexually), but we will still be friends, forever (if you'll accept it)… and I was mad at you for that spell that brought me back to life, still am, actually, but that anger does co-exist with the siblingesque (sibling-like) bond I have for you. I am delighted you are putting your life back together. Keep up the good work. Xander is quite productive in his job, he was having some problems for a bit, but he got it together. Dawn is steadily paying off her debt to several stores (including the Magic Box, currently being rebuilt- Anya hired her boyfriend for that job., and it's a highlight of their day to work together in this.).

My food service job is in sort-of a slump, and I am having a bit of trouble making ends meet. Dreaming of getting back to College someday.

I am considering donating some time to a local Birthright or some-such organization, now that I understand more about some of the human monsters out there. You know the rate of death in the womb is highest in any place in life? Ironically, Dawn convinced me to consider this public activity.

I remember from Thanksgiving that you were always sensitive to persecution of weaker groups- one reason you are NOT a monster! Your greatest self-defense weapon has always been that people (and monsters) seem to fall in love with you.

Last year was a _**disaster**_, for All the Scoobies! I mean last school year, technically this year, but you get my drift… Xander walked out on his own wedding, Dawn went kleptohalic, I was using Spike in **EVERY** Conceivable Way (including sexually, took me quite a while to realize that it was mutual rape), and what you did with Tara, I have to say, in the effort of peacemaking, was, frankly, disgusting. We were All pretty messed up; bet you that the only one who liked that situation was the First Evil!

My overall point is: love and anger can co-exist harmoniously; if you love somebody- you will be angry at them for misbehaving- and we all were! (misbehaving, that is.)

Advice from a true friend: Listen to our teacher and father-figure: Giles, we'll need to have our cards ready, just in case the whole thing goes sideways- massively! (And knowing last year, it probably **could**!)

If this helps you: try looking in the Torah for references to an evil spirit, (I find distracting myself to be quite useful when plagued with depression over deeds, or simple sorrow.) I think that the enemy of the Slayer line is the Serpent in the Garden in Genesis- I believe the Hebrew name if that book is 'Bereshit' (hope I got that one right.), it would fit the methods and motives to a T. Just look at the chaos that resulted from our behavior.

Sorry to bother you so much with this, and to be so critical on you, but I will always care for you, Will.

Hope to see you soon!

Love. Always.

Buffy.

P.S. Hanging out with you is one of the delights of my life- get well soon! We really do have a pseudo-twin bond. Almost as adopted sisters.

Willow showed the letter to Amber, and mentioned that she too was interested in the Pro-Life cause, once she found out that it's the Pro-human cause! "I just believe that everyone should be allowed to draw breath." Willow said stating that when a baby is murdered, the body is often thrown in the garbage, much to the disgust of both females, "Or, flushed down the sink." Amber said with revulsion about that horror.

**Author's Notes (finishing) :** Amber was not doing right, the idea is that she came to her senses at that hospital, and elected to 'stay the course', as it were, until she had completely changed her ways, a sort-of penance, she SHOULD NOT be followed in the How she got there, but in the Way Back! She Did Wrong, but is Determined to do Right!

Also, these ladies are determined to defend human life, I got the idea that Willow would be pro-life from the story "The Core" where she meets her child, someone she didn't even know existed (quite surprised, she was, but she was delighted to meet her child: the "Seed of Wonder", as it's called.), she welcomed her baby; the Seed of Wonder (I read that story), also, her sense of justice, it would drive her towards the Pro-Life cause, or so is my take.

I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

The reason I did not go too far into Amber's situation was that she's supposed to be a minor character.


End file.
